The devil with all the secrets
by DJenero
Summary: Nobody likes their secrets to be revealed. Unfortunately, Issei learned that the hard way when he persuaded Rias to revealing each other's secrets. What happens after that? Based on another episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S.


**Hey guys. As I may have mentioned before, most of the fanfics created will be short stories. So you're not likely to expect several chapters in my stories. Sorry to disappoint some of you, but I just started this and I'm not ready for fanfics that lasts for 5 chapters. What's more, majority of my stories will fall under the Drama and Comedy genre, so hardly any action or fight scenes. Happy reading.**

 **You should know by now:**

 **Talking: "…"**

 **Thinking: '….'**

 **Ddraig talking: […]**

In Kouh Academy canteen, we find the Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei, having his lunch break until…..

Issei saw his beloved red-head devil whispering to the president of the student council, Sona Sitri.

Issei: "Hey ladies, what's up?"

Rias: (to Issei) "Shush!"

Issei was dumbfounded by Rias's action, while both ladies continued whispering until they're done.

Sona: "Ok, I guess I'll see you around Rias. Bye Ise-kun."

Issei: "Bye kaichou."

Sona walks away. Rias on the other hand, decides to sit with her adorable pawn.

Rias: "Hi Ise dear…." (kisses on his cheek)

Issei: "Hey Rias. So what's with all the whispering? Mind telling me about it?"

Rias: "Sorry Ise, but that is a secret between Sona & I ONLY."

Issei: "Come on Rias, we've been a couple for almost 4 months now and partners shouldn't keep secrets from each other?"

[He has a point Rias Gremory, even I, the Red Dragon Emperor knew his deepest and darkest secrets.]

Issei: "Y-yeah, what he said."

Rias: "Fine! But only AFTER you tell me what happen to Akeno in Japan Disneyland."

Issei: "I said MY secrets, Akeno-san is out of the question."

Rias: "If you tell me, I'll tell you what Sona said….." (Blinking cutely)

Issei: 'Hmmm….So cute!' "Alright. So we were at Bald Mountain Roller Coaster, and you knowing me for being afraid of scary stuff. However the ride itself was awesome as it went forwards, reverse, sudden drop and even 360, which made me forget about the creepy props during the ride. Akeno-san on the other hand, couldn't handle the twists & turns so…"

Rias: "Ufufu! My god! Did she throw up?"

Issei: "More like, drowning us with yellow H2O, if you know what I mean…"

Rias: "Ahahhaha!" (Laughing in tears) "Was that..mphmhahah..why she had your jacket around her waist ?"

Issei: "Yeaaaahh, pretty much."

Rias: "Hahahahaha….."

Everyone in the canteen looked at the great onee-sama then glared at Issei.

Male student: 'Damn it Hyoudou! What have you done to Rias-senpai!'

Female student: "Kyaaa! Rias-senpai has been hexed by that pervert!"

Matsuda: "Issei you dumbass! What did you do to Gremory-senpai!"

Motohama: "Answer quick! Or else…."

Rias: (Goes in between Issei and the Peverted Duo) "It's alright boys, Pfft…Ise just told me a funny story, that's all…."

Matsuda: "Gasp! Rias-senpai….."

Motohama: "Had just….."

Perverted duo: "TALKED TO US!"

Rias: "Ufufu.. Let's run Ise!" (Drags Issei with her away from the canteen)

In the Hyoudou residence living room, Issei was watching Disney's Fantasia with Rias.

Issei: "So before I forget, what did Kaichou told you?"

Rias: "Well…..Tsubaki finally reveal her crush to all the student council members, isn't that great!?"

Issei: (Eyes wide open) "eh heh heh, yea that's great except….. I ALREADY KNOW THAT!"

Rias: (acting surprised) "Oh you doooo? Oh well." (Shrugs shoulders)

Issei: "I gave up my Disneyland story for that?! Do you know what happens if Akeno-san finds out?"

Rias: "Meh… Just your luck Ise." (Sticks out tongue)

Issei: "Sigh..This is bad….."

Rias: "I'll get some drinks, want anything?"

Issei: "I don't know. Soda? Poison? Anything…"

Akeno came down stairs to join Issei.

Akeno: "Ara ara Ise-kun, what are you watching?"

Issei: "Buhwaa! Akeno-san! Oh, I'm just watching Fantasia."

Akeno: "Oh, well if you don't mind, could you skip the night on Bald Mountain part? It brings back bad experiences."

Issei: "Sure."

Rias: "Pffttt….mhpmm hee hee hee.."

Rias's giggles can be heard from the kitchen.

Akeno: "Ara ara, is there something funny Rias?"

Rias came out of the kitchen with a tray of drinks. Trying to remain calm.

Rias: "I'm not laughing."

After a long pause….. Rias couldn't hold it and burst out laughing.

Akeno: "Ise-kun…..Did you…." (Emotionless tone)

Issei: "Gaahh! I'm sorry Akeno-san! But now the student council knew about Shinra-senpai's crush!"

Akeno: "IKNEW THAT TOOOO!"

Even though Akeno lost her cool, Rias still had trouble regaining her composure.

Akeno: "Ok I had too many drinks before the ride and couldn't find the washroom, so I decided to hold it till we're done with the rides. Unfortunately, the roller coaster on Bald Mountion shaked too much and I couldn't hold it any longer, so I had to let go…."

Akeno blushed till her face was as red as Rias's hair.

[Buwhaahahahahah!]

Issei: 'Not cool Ddraig….'

[Sorry partner…sniff…I couldn't help it!]

Rias: "You're right, we shouldn't laugh."

Akeno: "Thank you…"

Rias: "We should be….Mopping all up after you! Hahahhahah.."

Issei: "I'm really sorry Akeno-san."

Akeno: "How could you tell her Ise-kun, I trusted you!"

Issei: "I had to alright, Rias & I are a couple and couples don't keep secrets from each other."

Akeno: "So I gues I should tell her about Bon Odori…"

Issei: "Yooouu wouldn't….."

Rias: "What happened at Bon Odori?"

Akeno: "Well Ise-kun was with Asia-chan and I…. and during the new year fireworks, Issei and I decided to kiss each other. However, I decided to have a bit of fun myself so….."

Rias: "And what….?"

Issei: "Akeno-san, I beg youuuuu!"

Akeno: "Well let's just say I replaced myself with Yuuto-kun."

Rias then turned to Issei in shock.

Rias: "YOU KISS YUUTO!? HAHAHAHAHA!"

Issei: "In my defense, my eyes were shut, and Kiba was pushed by Akeno-san!"

Akeno & Rias are currently rolling on the floor laughing. Issei now had found the courage to…..

[Don't do it partner!]

Issei: "Akeno-san picks her nose when no one's watching."

Rais: "Ahhahaha!"

Akeno: "Oh yeah? Ise-kun was chosen PERVERT OF THE YEAR!"

Rias: "Owhh MY GOD!HAHAHAHA!"

[you've never told me that before.]

Issei: "Akeno-san had a crush on Azazel!"

Rias: "NO WAAAAYYY HAHAHAHHAH!"

Akeno: "Ara ara Rias, you think that's funny huh? Well I guess Ise-kun should know some of youe secrets too."

Rias: "I already told him everything YOU SHUSH!"

Akeno: "Rias slept with Sirzechs-sama, naked."

Issei: "Pfftt…."

Rias: "Gasp! Akeno first had her gigantic jugs when she was 8!"

Issei: "Mmhphm heheheheh.."

Akeno: "Rias couldn't read until she was 12!"

Rias: "Not everyone is a prodigy!"

Rias glares at Issei.

Issei: "I understand Rias…." 'You serious?'

[hahahhahahah! Stop stop! I'm dying!AHahahaha!]

Rias: "Ise once wore my underwer to class…"

Issei: " HEY!"

Rias: "I'm sorry! I can't think of any for Akeno."

"PFFFTTT….HEE HEE HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

Issei: "Hmm? Where did that come from?"

Rias: "Wait! Don't tell me…."

Akeno: "I hope not!"

The three of them turned their heads to the stairs and saw 4 girls and a cross-dressing vampire hiding by the staircase railing.

Issei: "A-asia?! IRINA!? XENOVIA!?"

Akeno & Rias: "Koneko-chan and..Gapser toooooo!?"

Xenovia: "Sorry for the intrusion….Pfft.."

Irina: "Oh Lord! Please forgive me for laughing at my friends…"

Asia was trying to hold her laugther so hard that she fainted onto Koneko.

Koneko: "Amusing! Heh hehehe.."

Gasper: "HAhahahahah! Ise-senpai was too funny!"

Rias: "MOU! All of you! How dare you eavesdrop at our secrets! This is all your fault Ise!"

Akeno: "Hphm! Serves you right Ise-kun!"

Issei: "WHAAAAT!? Why me?! THIS IS DÉJÀ VU ALL OVER AGAIN!"

 **And so, the two great one-sama left a guilty Issei at their mercy as athe rest of the club members (minus Asia and Kiba) continued their laughter at the unfortunate Sekiryuutei and Third year students.**

 **Kiba: "Hey Author-san! That's rude of you telling everyone what happen during Bon Odori."**

 **Me: "Sorry Kiba, but I need to entertain my readers."**

 **Kiba: "Can't you think of something else?"**

 **Me: "ermm… NO."**


End file.
